With the development of internet of things, increasing cross occurs between various types of communication access technologies. The early-stage Ad-Hoc (peer to peer) technology based on WiFi implements peer to peer connection between Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) devices. However, the technology can only achieve communication from a single point to a single point and does not include security protection technology, therefore the technology is quickly overturned even replaced by the WiFi. Direct technology although the Ad-Hoc technology is easy to achieve connection. With the WiFi direct technology, any device passed the WiFi direct authentication may operates in an AccessPoint (AP) mode or a Station (STA) mode. In which, interconnection and intercommunication between two or more WiFi devices are achieved by taking a group as unit, and one and only one WiFi device functions as a management center to manage connection of remaining stations in the group in a centralized manner. The WiFi direct technology may be compatible with various encryption modes in the WiFi protocol, therefore it is safer. In addition, the WiFi direction technology has functions of service discovery and base device discovery, therefore convenient using and reliable access are achieved, it is more popular than other technologies and is widely applied at present. By means of these technologies, interconnection between multiple devices can be achieved without an intermediate device such as a router.
A basic and classic application scene of promoting the development of the internet of things is as follows. With the WiFi Direct technology, an intelligent control terminal such as a mobile phone accessed to the internet or a local area network transmits login configuration information of a target network to which the intelligent control terminal has accessed, to another intelligent device sharing a common communication protocol; then, the intelligent device receiving the configuration information logs onto the target network based on the configuration information, thereby accessing to the internet. Since devices related to the internet of things generally have features of being portable, movable and has no function of efficient human-machine interaction and adopt the WiFi access mode, therefore the target network here generally refers to a WiFi access point, i.e., a local area network constructed by WiFi AP (practically, including a more complex WiFi network extended based on the local area network). Therefore, the so-called configuration information is generally identity identification and authentication information for logging onto related AP, including but not limited to Service Set Identifier (SSID) and a password and so on of the AP. The intelligent device can operate normally after accessing to the target network based on the received configuration information by using the WiFi Direct technology.
However, in the existing WiFi Direct technology, the configuration information can be transmitted from the intelligent control terminal to the intelligent device only after a direct connection between the intelligent control terminal and the intelligent device is established. Therefore, the direct connection scheme implemented based on the technology is limited by a direct connection speed. If an accident such as packet loss occurs during the direct connection process, no effective connection can be established, thereby resulting in that the configuration information cannot be transmitted from the intelligent control terminal to the intelligent device.
In view of the technical development process, it is necessary to further develop the data transmission technology for the intelligent device, and promote further development of the internet of things by technical accumulation.